My Life My Way!
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: My world is similar to yours. The only difference is its humanity vs the magical world. And humanity won. All magic is outlawed, mythical creatures are extinct and even religion has been torn down to nothingness. I'm the last magic empowered human born on Earth and I've been hunt down by the world for years. But I have a way out. I'm not going to die here. ?X?
1. Hell Is Earth

"Here you go mister Victor. I hope we see you again soon!" The clerk waved off as "Victor". He took his package with a wide smile on his wrinkled old face. Under his fedora ,the tips of his ash gray long hair was sprinkled with rain water as he stepped out the shop.

"Thank you..." Victor replied as the doors closed behind him.

Today the sky is as gray as Victor's hair, flooding the streets with cold winter rain. The city was as busy as always, with people pushing and shoving along as any other day. The buildings around looked faded as they were washed in the rain. Victor shuffled along in the crowd keeping to himself as he hurried home eager to open his package. On one of the taller buildings was a large TV displaying various commercials and news reports. Victor arrived at a bus station and found a spot between two men just as the latest news alert went live. A woman with to much make up and a overdosed Botox induced smile came up on the screen.

"_**Hello citizens of section Q! This is Marcy here with the latest news update on the cause! We have been able to confirm that Subject Delta is in your area. Please remain calm and corporate with the Paranormal Control Police . Now as-"**_

"Delta is such a dumbass…" Victor commented to no one in particular.

"Coming to the headquarters is like surrendering himself to the enemy." The man on his right laughed and patted Victors shoulder. "HAHAHA! Maybe he finally gave up running and just wants to die! I mean hes been running for the last 13 years!"

The thinner man on his left started to say something. "Hmmm… Maybe he'll try to take them down in a giant battle to the death? I wouldn't mind seeing a blood bath on the streets. It'd be better than seeing all these people bundle around me."

The bus finally arrived in front of the station.

"You never can understand the minds of magic users." Victor hopped on the bus, with hardly anyone ridding on it this afternoon. Counting the driver there are about ten people on here. Victor took a empty row close to the door. Victor held the package close as he cuddled up inside his large thick black coat. The sounds of the rain against the window, plus the vibrations of the moving bus relaxed his weary eyes along with the abnormal, but appreciated, silence. 'I'll be home in about 50mins…For now-' "Yaaaaah…" 'I'll just close my eyes and enjoy these silent moments.'

He curled up and relaxed, the vibrations felt great on his tired muscles.

'Finally I got what I needed. Maybe… I can find a place to live and… Hopefully rest in peace.' Victors wrinkled hands locked the package in an iron grip as his mind slipped into unconscious.

Only 20mins after falling into dreamland, heavy footsteps echoed on the moving bus as a rather tall, thickly built man walked toward the front of the bus.

*CLICK!*

Victor's eyes opened slowly and were met with the barrel of a KAP-40 automatic handgun.

"Twitch and your brains will be plastered all over the windows." A low rumble of a voice ordered. Victor did as he was told and didn't move.

"I know who you are. Now give up the box and you **might** live, you piece of living shit." The gun wielding man shoved the tip of the gun harsh onto his winkled skull.

"Now young man… Why would you want to hurt a little old man like me? I'm just sitting here on the bus with my package and you suddenly point a gun in my face." Victor had a overly calm voice, even for a old man with age and experience.

"Shut your damn mouth YOU** FREAK**!"  
"Watch what you call me, punk."

*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!*

The bus slowed the bus down as the shots rang out. The driver leaped out his seat holding a pistol along with most of the other passengers. They all threw open their coats to reveal a gold badge engraved with a symbol of a book with a pentagram open and the pages are set on fire. Above it are three letters : P.C.P.

The old man going by the name of Victor had his back to the window with the policeman in front of him in a arm lock as he struggled for release. Victors face steamed and melted revealing a extremely younger face, which now held a angry glare at the P.C.P agents.

"Subject Delta!" The fake driver yelled, "Release the officer and give up or we will shoot!"

The officer being held back yelled "What are you waiting for!? Shoot the bastard! Kill me if you have to!"

"Victor" looked at the officers and they all aimed at him ready to kill us both.

"Why…"

The officers readied their guns for the sliest movement in his body.

"Why would you kill your own just to kill me? I'm only one man and yet hundreds of you have killed your own men just for a _chance_ to kill me. Just… Why?" "Victor's" eyes locked onto one of the officers, needing an answer.

There was no hesitation in his voice when he replied with

"**We of the Paranormal Control Police force are the locks that bind the safety of the world from otherworldly forces that can and WILL cause destruction to the sense of peace and tranquility that this world holds to!**"

"…"

"You…"

"You mutts don't know a damn thing about this world…"

The officers growled as they readied their guns to shoot both of us.

"And another thing." Victor twirled his left pointer and middle finger out of view, while still holding the officer back. The package lying on the floor faded away unnoticed by anyone.

"My names not subject Delta. My name is Aster Magus!"

The sounds of bullets being fired inside toward the now rightly named Aster and policeman. The streets around the buss are crowed with P.C.P cars and officers, all guns ready and pointed at the bus. After the hailstorm, all that was left in Aster's spot was the now bloody and bullet filled corpse of the officer.

"Fuck! Where did he go!?

"And wheres the fucking box!?"

"Damn it! Send every officer out and find him! Do **WHATEVER it takes to find AND kill him!**

The officers nodded, taking and following their orders to the letter, and dispersed.

***Area 14 of 20- Section-Q***

Down a dark soaked ally way Aster warped away from harm...

*CRASH!*  
"OWW!"

Into a pile of trash. rather painfully.

With some effort he managed to get out and, after wiping some trash off, shake off a fleeting filling of sickness. "God, teleporting can be a real female dog sometimes." He sighed "But I'd sooner bite my tongue off if I said it wasn't helpful at all. Or a life saver." He looked up to the crying sky the rain hitting his exposed face. "Soon. All I need to do is get to my place and I'll be ready."

'I can't afford to use my other method because that might attract attention. And it has to be close to 5' so it has to be really busy around them by now.' Aster looked up thoughtfully at the sky and came up with an idea.

"As they say, the only way to go is up."

Aster lifted one foot in the air, then the other until he was literally walking on air! He kept walking until he stood at the ledge of the building to his left and landed. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes to focus. 'I'm not too far by running standards. Thanks to my coat and this weather-which is getting worse by the minute-I can make it to where I'm going without being seen. Hopefully.'

After a few minutes of concentrating he knew which direction to head towards.

Ready and prepped, Aster ran to his left, his heavy boots thumping hard on the roof, and jumped off to the next building! He tumbled onto the roof and kept running.

* * *

**A/N:** This is really more of an introductory chapter into what's going on in Aster's life. Keep in touch for the next exciting adventure on my newest series "My Life, My Way!"


	2. Do or Die Time

A young officer in a navy blue uniform ran towards the open back of a black armored van with P.C.P in painted yellow on its sides. He went straight towards a man in a Navy blue jacket with the words P.C.P sewn on the left and right shoulders. "Chief!"He called out.

Standing at a mere 5'0ft tall, the chief has an overwhelming air surrounding him. An intimidating man, with red eyes that seem all too dangerous for any living human. Standing at a mere 5'0ft tall the air surrounding him was nothing less than of one that demanded respect but also spread fear to anyone who didn't meet up to his standards or disrespect. Right now he's surrounded by other officers all frantically delivering news about the current situation delivering news to him.

"Chief we have new information on Deltas whereabouts!"

All activity stopped immediately at the mention of Delta. The man named 'Chief' moved away from the crowed, towards the young officer. "N-newly appointed officer John Baruma reporting to you, sir!"

"What do you have to report... John?" His voice is deep and his speech is slow and careful, as if picking each word slowly and carefully.

John began, "I-It seems that Delta was engaged by some officers in section Q! When confronted he took one officer hostage but the officer ordered the rest of his squad to kill him and Delta!"

The chief looked him in the eye and said "Continue..."

He hesitated but did as he was ordered to "Well sir... Um-"

"Officer." he interrupted. "Y-yes sir?" "Your not withholding information are you?"  
"Sir? No-NO! No Sir, I'd never betray us!"

"Sorry to scare you."

The young officer released his held breath. "Oh its fine si-"

*BOOM!*

A gunshot rang out as the young officers brain and bone matter was splattered in the rain. His body twitched and with misdirected spinal messages from whats left of his brain stem.

"Your relieved of your duties."

Officers grimaced and some were even holding back their vomit. The barrel of the chief revolver smoked as he he slid it back into his holster. His face didn't show a shred of any emotion, even with bits of blood splattered on his olive skin. He ripped of the PCP sewn in badge of the now dead officer's shirt and wiped his face clean.

He walked towards the opening of the van and hopped out into the rain. "I don't care who you are: an ally. An enemy. Or even a God. **ANYONE who gets in my way or hinders me WILL be killed...**" He declared. Even with their training, all the officers were disgusted with his actions. "C-chief? Where are you going? With Delta around you'll need back up around to-"

"I don't need it..." "But-"

"If you incompetent excuses of cops... can't even bring me information around without cluttering around me like... Fucking sheep... **I'll be fine by myself**." He started walking down the street the, the rain pouring down harder along with the boom of thunder.

The others watched as he was veiled by the rain. One cop yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU GOING CHIEF?!" he replied but it was drowned out by the heavy weather.

He muttered to himself "Of all the places to be... You just had to come back here, Delta?"

* * *

**Back with Aster**

He was still running along the roof, nearing his destination. he stopped when a unit of heavily armed PCP officers who are currently patrolling the roof. 'Damn! I just HAD to come across one of these. I gotta be quick and qu-'

"OPEN FIRE!"  
"...Shit."

He blocked the automatic fire with a body long barrier. The bullets rebound off and shot into the officers. Four of the six man squad dropped to the ground bleeding heavily. The reaming two stopped shooting and pulled out their own steel combat knives, and ran in for some close quarters combat.

Aster picked one up with his magic and slammed him into a brick wall, twisting his neck in the process. Using his now lifeless corpse he hurled him at the last cop, but the cop sliced his partner in half as his knife glowed a bright blue. "A vibration knife, huh?" "your damn right! One cut and you'll be sliced in half!" "Just like your buddy, right?" the officer was silent for a moment before he snapped back with "If I kill you his death won't be in vain!"

He ran forward ready to kill but Aster wasn't going to die for anyone in this world. He lifted his hand in the air and just as the the officer was in striking distance a single bolt of lightning struck the cop, the cop was still standing but soon dropped to his knees as his black sizzling corpse laid on the roof. "I swear... I gotta get the hell out of here" Aster said as looked at the dead cops around him. He shook his head trying to rid himself of doubt as he started roof hopping again.

X

After another twenty minutes of running and hiding he finally made it to his "home". It was an old, rotting brick house in the older section of the city. It's surrounded by a few trees and grass and now vines as they crawled and gripped the decaying home. Smashed windows, cracked brick's and with a shattered asphalt walkway leading to a smashed but still useable faded white door.

He gripped the handle and opened the door. The inside was NOTHING like the outside. Everything inside looked new and fresh. The walls are bright red, the Chandler is bright gold and instead of light bulbs it had unlit candles adorn it, which burst to life as soon as he entered.

"Your home!" a high pitched female voice called out to me. I smiled and laughed a bit as I felt her to tiny hands wrap around my left cheek. "Of course I'm home Rayne!" I placed my hand gently on her back as always to hug her back. "So did you get it?" she asked. Her green eyes are shinning with hope. "Of course." I snapped my fingers and my package materialized into my open palm. "Yay!" she circled around my head with her power blue wings smiling harder then I can remember. I went over to the counter, set the box down and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. I'm starved!

I made two Strawberry and apple Jam sandwich's with a cup of matching juice along with a much smaller cup. I sliced one up into little squares for her. I placed her plate down and she munched on her's while I started eating mine. "So," Rayne said with a mouthful "When are we leaving?"

"Huph fwell seon. I jut meeed to-"  
"Don't talk with your mouthful!" she yelled, splattering food out her mouth.

I swallowed and replied "Look who's talking!"

"Hmph! You should watch how you speak to a lady!" she huffed she huffed and moved a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 'Hmph, what lady? Your more of a tomboy.'

"Anyway," I finished my sandwich and went to go open the box "now that I have this bad boy my spell is complete. Now I just need to cast it and unlike all those years ago I can think clearly." that's right... All those years ago...

Suddenly a little hand smacked the back of my head. "Oww. Whats the big idea?"  
"Come on! Don't get all downy on me! We're so close to succeeding here!" she's right. Well shes keeping true to what a guardian really is, always looking out for me, even from myself.

"Alright, I will."

I ripped the package to pieces bringing out my prize. A dragons fang and a Unicorn's shoe.

"Dragons we're incredibly powerful creatures. ANYTHING from them increased the power of any spell that uses any part of them. And the shoe is from a pure unicorn. The magical center piece of my grandma's spell "Omata". Now I just need to properly mix it together." "You'll need this then."

Rayne flew off to my bed room and came back out just as fast carrying my memento. "I know I'll need this. Thanks Rayne... And if I mess up, I'm sorry..." she placed a silver necklace with a tiny matching colored book on it. It has Alchemical engravings on the front and my name on the back. "Don't you dare say that! You ARE going to get this right and don't even THINK you'll fail got it!?" she looked very angry, and even her little wings were buzzing harder then ever.

"Hehe..."  
"?"

"Like I'll make you upset!" I laughed "I just had to make sure someone in this world still believes in me!" she glared at me but it soon turned into a smile as she pushed me into my room. "You better not." I shut the door behind me, feeling confident that I can do this. Yeah. I **can** do this!

X

For the last four hours Aster has been working diligently on his life long dream. Mixing various ingredients, using incantations and summoning every ounce of power hes got. through all his intense work, vigorous study and determination...

"ITS DONE!" his voice boomed through the house as he kicked his door down. On the stand behind him stood the fruits of his work. A flask filled to the brim with a murky white liquid.

*BANG! BANG!*

I felt a terrible pain hit my stomach. He doubled over holding his stomach. I could feel blood pooling in my hand as i tried to keep pressure on it. His vision became fuzzier as more blood was coming out

"Looks like you were here after all."  
"!"

I looked up and saw... No. No. NoNONONO**NONO**!

"W-why *cough!* why the hell are you here...!" I growled as blood was splattered out my mouth. A man wearing the P.C.P jacket stood over me pointing a revolver at me.

"You know... It wasn't hard. Of all places you could have hidden from the world, this house was the worst choice." The chief from eariler said as he squatted down to meet Asters level. Aster tried to get up but the chief punched his now bloody stomach. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he rolled to the side, his back now facing away from the P.C.P chief.

"You know, its funny." he started "Both our lives, our very paths started here in this house." he looked down and kicked Aster hard in the back, making him scream in pain. Again and again and again.

"STOP IT!"

Rayne flew from her hiding spot at the chiefs head, and kicked him as hard as she could, knocking him onto his hands and knees. She kicked the gun on the floor under the sofa. the chief tried reaching for her gun and saw a tiny body and an even tinier fist punch him straight in the eye.

"AAAHH! You damn monster!" he flailed his arm around and smacked Rayne to the wall. He gripped his now punctured eye. Blood ran down his hand as he looked around for his gun.

"**Agilao**!"

He turned around just in time to see a bright red blaze head towards him.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" his other eye was boiled and seared as an intense flame slammed into the side of his face. He wailed and dropped to the ground, rolling in a futile attempt to stop the flames. Aster's left hand was left steaming from his attack.

"You bastard! I swear I'll kill you!" The chief yelled as he tried to feel around for his gun in vain.

Aster managed to stand up holding his stomach with one hand and walk over to the wall Rayne was knocked into, picked her up with his free arm and cradled her. He stepped over his now blind brother and walked over to his room. he set Rayne gently down on his pillow then hobbled back over to his brother. Aster managed to muster up a bit more power to open the door and lift the chief into the air.

"After today Allen, I'll never see you again!" He managed to yell through the pain. Just as he drew his arm out Allen yelled out "Its your fault its come to this! I SWEAR I'll **KILL YOU!"**

Without a moment of hesitation he threw Allen out into the dark rainy night, not caring what happens to his former brother. As far as he was concerned he was just another cop who wants him dead.

He slammed the door shut and slid his back down until he hit the floor cradling his bullet wounds. He applied some healing magic but it didn't seem to do anything. He lifted up his shirt, took a deep breath and dug two fingers into one of the bullet wounds. He screamed not just from the hole in his stomach but the burning sensation on his fingers. He chucked the bullet to the wall and started healing the would asap.

"Shit...Magic disruption bullets... I shouldn't be surprised. He would use those against me."

The first hole was sealed up but he didn't bother with the second. "I have to finish the spell NOW."

Aster managed to put up a house sized barrier but due to the second bullet it was to unstable and wouldn't hold out for long. If he was around chances are that more P.C.P will be close.

He went back over to his room and grabbed the flask with one of his blood soaked hand. "At least he saved me the trouble of grabbing a marker...And blood." With his free hand he pulled his necklace off and held it at Rayne. She turned into a ball of light and hovered over into the book, fading into its contents. "At least your safe in here." He slipped it back on and prepared the final touches.

Aster drew a thin lined transmutation circle on the floor in his room with all the blood that had come out of him. He felt light headed but as close as he is and the danger of staying here pushed him to keep going. He stepped out the circle and squeezed a few drops of blood from out his hand into the flask turning it from white to a bright light blue. He smiled as he poured it into the circle. He covered his eyes as the room filled with a shinning bright light which faded slightly to the point of being able to see. What he saw made him smile through the pain in his stomach.

In the center of the room was a shimmering silver portal. Aster went to his closet and grabbed a black cloak and a small ball shaped device. "Thank you grandmom. For everything." He stepped just at the ring and pressed a button on the black ball, and threw it on the floor as it started ticking. He smiled as he jumped into the portal, sinking inside of it until he was Portal faded until it was as if it was never there in the first place.

The ticking ball sped up, going faster and faster and faster.

* * *

"Come on, this way!" a captain yelled as his squad ran through the woods. "Chief Allen's body was found around here! Look everywhere!" policeman were swarming all around the area, kicking down old houses and tearing apart anything that appears out of the ordinary.

*KABOOOOOOM!*

They were blown away as a house just a few feet in front of them exploded. From the explosion remained shattered pieces of wood, glass, brick, and finally body parts from those policeman unlucky enough to have been close to it.

"What the fuck happened!?"

One of the men on the ground managed to push himself on the ground and say "One of-someone heard something coming from the house and the next thing we know we get fucked by a bomb!"

The captain looked at where the bomb went off and saw that whatever was their before is gone now. "Damn it! What the hell happened here!?"

**END**


	3. Up and Atom!

**A forest in ?**

The sun shined brightly in the sky as Aster was knocked out cold on a lush forest floor. He had a pain filled expression as the bullet from before was still doing damage to his body. A bush shook as a timber wolf emerged with a fearsome look on its face. It stalked his defenseless body ready to rip and maul his body apart for entering his it territory. It growled as it neared with its wooden mouth wide open about to rip into his flesh.

"Away!" said a female voice loud and powerful.

Its bark ears pointed as it looked for the source of the voice.

"Away feral beast! Leave that animal be! Go away you wolf of the tree!" The voice ordered. The wolf snarled but didn't back away. Suddenly a bottle was thrown at it and the smell coming from the bottle. Its eyes watered and it tried to cover its nose but it only got worse. It growled but ran away from the horrible stench.

the life saving voice came out of the dark wearing a similar cloak Aster had on. On a closer look she said "Well, well what might you be? At the very least I've saved thee." on closer inspection she could see a crimson spot on his chest area. "Oh my! you've been hurt bad I see! I don't care what you say, your coming with me!" the four legged figure managed, with some difficulty, to put Aster on her back and lead him into town.

X

In Ponyville a large group of ponies were crowding the hospital, trying to peer inside for a peek at its new and very strange patient. Inside a room Aster was in a bed just getting out of operation. Now he's sleeping, comfortably in a hospital bed. Nurse Redheart was standing over him checking his vitals to make sure hes stable. Just as she finished, the elements of Harmony (A.K.A the mane six) came in lead by Twilight Sparkle.

"Nurse Redheart, is this what you were talking about?" She said as she peered down at the sleeping mage. "Yes Twilight. Zecora found it laying around in the forest with a large amount of blood staining its robe. She carried him over here early this mourning."

Miss Redheart pointed over to a table beside his bed. In a kidney tray was the bullet from Allen. "We found that stuck in his stomach region. What ever it is it repels magic." "What?"Twilight gasped "And it was stuck inside him?" "Yes, and it must have caused him tremendous pain. As soon as we removed it he relaxed." Twilight saw something twinkle on his chest. "Whys he wearing a necklace?" "He was already wearing that when Zecora found him. But the reason I called you in was because I hopped any of you could identify exactly what this is."

Rainbow Dash flew up close to him "Whatever it is it sure looks weird. Kinda like a monkey." she turned to Fluttershy "Hey!" Fluttershy perked up from the back of the group "Have you ever seen an animal like this?" "Umm, no its the first time I've seen something like this." Pinkie hoped in front of her bouncing like a hyperactive spring and said "Oh! Oh! Oh! When he wakes up we should bring him over to Sugar Cube Corner for a party! Come on!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" she sang in her usual cheery voice.

"Stop Pinkie! Yer gonna givem a headache if ya shake him like that!" Applejack tried to pull her away but she ended up shaking along with him. Pinkie and Applejack kept shaking him until they were covered in a blue aura. "Now Pinkie, you should be more considerate of the poor dear!" Rarity said sympathetically. Rarity placed them gently down away and came closer "you'll scare him awake that way! you have to use a much more gentle touch." she placed a hoof on his chest and shook him gently "Wake up darling."

"Rarity!" Twilight pushed her away from him "We don't know what he is "We don't want to wake him up-"

"Uhhh..."

She sighed "Yet."

* * *

I could hear voices all around me talking about something. I tried to concentrate on what they said but my head kept pounding. I felt like I was in something soft. I managed to push myself up into a sitting position but the moment I tried to open my eyes my head felt like it was smacked by a hammer when the light hit it.

"Why does it feel like someone shook me like a hurricane...?" I groaned out.

Despite being surprised by the fact he talked and they understood him, everyone in the room (minus Aster) gave Pinkie a stern look. "Hehe. Sorry" she rubbed her mane sheepishly. "Its fine..." I mumbled out.

"Don't try to move to much you just got out of surgery." A female voice (Nurese Redheart) Said as... Something touched my chest, pushing me back to lay down on the (I'm assuming bed). Was it a... Hoof?

I opened my eyes slowly, ignoring the pain, and-

'Oh my god...'

**END**


	4. Welcomed Guest

Unicorn's, Pegasi, and horses.

I... I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I just stared in amazement at them. One of them, an oddly colored purple unicorn with a two (or three?) tone mane walked up to next to the bed. She lifted her ha-I mean hoof. and waved it in front of my face.

"Hello?" she said 'Shes a girl!' "Are you OK? Your staring and not saying anything."

I was about to answer when my head throbbed painfully. It felt like my brain was about to split open. It was like every time I moved my head it felt like it was about to explode. Like a hangover had an affair with a headache and the hangover cheated on it with a migraine.

A white horse with a weird mark on I think is her flank She pushed over a rolling table with some medicine and a glass of water on it. "Take these. After getting out of surgery its no surprise your head hurts. You need to rest." she said to me.

"Buuu..." I tried to say something but my throat hurt from being dry. and the headache sure wasn't helping at all. All they heard was a hoarsed reply (Don't you dare laugh at this pun!).

"Don't worry." the purple mare said to me "Nurse Redheart knows what shes doing. Just rest and we'll talk later." she assured me.

I finally made it to a world populated with magical creatures and I'm stuck here in bed like a sick kid on a snow day. I tried to shake my head "no" but that was a dumb move! My head went from hurting to painful and dizzy. Nurse Redheart as shes called caught me from falling over and helped me take my medicine. She placed my head back on the pillow, and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

Fluttershy went over by his bed, smiled down at Aster as he slept and said "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"I wonder what he is."Twilight said mostly to herself. "Well whatever he may be, we know he must be confused and tired. Oh and he must not have anything! *Gasp!* I should prepare him some cloths when he wakes up! I'll get right on the designs when I get home!" Rarity ran home as fast as possible, leaving everyone behind.

Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were ushered out the room by ms Redheart so Aster could sleep. "Twilight did you send the Princess a letter about this fella?" asked Applejack.

"I'll send a letter as soon as I get home. I'm sure Celestia will know what he is." Twilight answered. "I just hope hes friendly."

Pinkie pie bounced in front of Twilight with her usual smile "He's nice Twilight!"

"And how are you sure Pinkie?" she retorted.

"I have good judge of character! You and everyone in Ponyvile is proof of that!" She smiled and bounced down the hall, waving and smiling to everyone she passed.

"Yeah, I gotta get going Twilight. I have some important stuff to catch up on. See ya." Yawning, Dash flew out a window to catch up on her daily nap.

Fluttershy followed close behind "I have to go to, Twilight. I promised Angel Bunny I would make him his favorite breakfast. Bye." she waved at AJ and Twilight and flew home.

"I'll talk to you later Twilight. I have to get back to bucking apples. Let me know when that feller wakes up. We'll make him feel welcomed here, before he knows it."

AJ and Twillight left the hospital to prepare a welcome for their newest inhabitant.

* * *

**Aster's Mind**

The landscape was filled with rolling green hills covered in lush green grass. The wind blew gently. causing the single Gigantic Tree leaves to shake and shiver in the refreshing breeze. The smell of clean water and fresh foliage created a serene and relaxing environment. The final touch in this wonderful dream scape was the full moon hanging in the air, keeping a watchful eye on this worlds only two inhabitants: Aster and Rayne, both of which were asleep against the tree with Rayne sleeping on Asters stomach.

Everything was perfect.

But that ended as the wind picked up. the moon, put perfectly symmetrical in the sky, began to mold and change swirling into itself unti it changed completely into a portal almost exactly like the one Aster used to get where he is now.

From the Portal two figures stepped out of it. One was a deep blue pony with wings and a horn and a deep blue coat and matching waving blue mane and eyes. The look in her eyes was demanding but honest, not hiding anything anything behind them. Beside her stood an even taller Alicorn with a pure white coat and the most engrossing multicolored mane ever seen. Her gaze is strong yet approachable and filled with confidence, like a mother speaking on equal ground with her children.

They flew down the night sky towards the giant tree. They found Aster and Rayne and flew up to him. "Please wake him sister. We have much to talk about with this human." asked princess Luna.

Celestia nodded and placed one of her hooves on his shoulder, gently rocking him awake.

Aster was unresponsive at first but he mumbled and started to open his eyes. His vision was blurry but it cleared up to reveal the two Alicorn princesses. His eyes shot open but before he could stand he was held in place by a powerful blue aura. He struggled against Luna's magic, and was able to move with a lot of trouble. Luna struggled to keep him down and with a rather harsh blast of power she shoved him back into the tree.

"Who-who are you?!" He struggled to say, the pressure Luna was pushing in on his imaginary lungs.

"Be still human. We have some questions we need you to answer." she ordered.

"My sister is right," the Celestia said. Her voice was strong but soothing in Aster ears. "we need to ask you a few things about why your here in our world. Now will you cooperate with us?"

The aura around Aster's head lightened and he nodded yes. "Good. Luna?"

Luna released her magic, letting Aster move on his own. Thank fully she concentrated only on him and not Rayne at all.

**Aster's P.O.V**

"Well," I stretched my legs popping and cracking all his stiff bones and muscles. "That's the second time I woke up getting knocked around." he popped his stiff neck and did some more stretches.

I stepped away from Rayne to be sure he doesn't step on her by accident. "Its a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Celestia. Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, the land your in. A pleasure I'm sure." she smiled at me and gestured to the slightly smaller pony to her side. "And I am Princess Luna, mistress of the night. It is thy's honor to meet me."

Well grandma always told me that first impressions are always important.

I got on one knee and lifted one hoof from each Princess and kissed each one gently. Luna pulled her hoof away, hiding a rather cute blush on her face. Celestia on the other hand giggled at my act and her smile widened.

"My, my a young human male with manners, you have been raised well."

I smiled and replied "I try to be courteous. My grandmother would hand me my rear if I wasn't." I laughed. Celestia chuckled at my wording, as did Luna.

"I believe your forgetting one thing, however."  
"?" I was confused for a second but it hit me.

I backed away and bowed to them. "My name is Aster Magus, professional mage and lover of magic. An honor to meet you both."

"Now with formalities out the way, let me welcome you to the surface of my soul."

They looked around to see only fields of grass until I changed a nearby area into a patch of soft puffy white cloud. I even changed the moon into the sun, when I did Luna looked somewhat upset.

"Whats wrong miss Luna?" she tilted her head down slightly and said "Nothings wrong. Come we have much to discuss." she walked past me and thats when I saw a moon shaped mark on her flank.

'Maybe she likes the moon. Her sister had a sun tattoo on the same place so maybe they just like the them? Well they are guest here so...'

I snapped my fingers and the sun was overshadowed by the moon creating a solar eclipse, slightly dimming the light.

"Can't have my guest upset now can I?" I smiled as I sat down on the ground. Celestia casualty walked over and sat in front of me like I'm an old friend. Luna apparently appreciated my action and because she sat almost right beside me, just between me and her sister.

"So what questions do two princess have to ask me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm happy by how this story is turning out. what do you think? Please let me know in the reviews if you could, that would be nice. Please stay in touch for the next exciting chapter of ****My Life My Way!**


	5. Finally Up!

Its been a little over a day since Twilight sent a message regarding the strange creature and yet she hadn't respond at all since.

"Oh why hasn't she replied? Something important must be keeping her busy if she hasn't replied to me like usual." She has been pacing back and forth for the past few hours. Spike was still trying to go to sleep but the sound of her hooves knocking against the floor was REALLY starting to get to him.

*CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP...*

"Twilight..." he spoke up but was completely ignored as she kept mumbling to herself.

*CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP...*

"Twilight...!" He said again a little louder. And again ignored.

*CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP*

He threw his cover off and stomped out of bed. He got close behind Twilight and took a deep breath.

"TWILIGHT!" He roared. The room was lit up with green lights, flames flew out shaped just as the name he screamed out. Said pony jumped in the air scared out of her mind, narrowly avoiding a burnt mane. She landed standing up, wide eyed and shaking in her hooves.

"All your hoof beating on the floor so loud for the last three hours is driving me crazy! I'm sure the princess will get in touch with you as soon as she has the time. Just chill until then. I know I will..." He drifted off, hopping back into his warm welcoming bed.

Well those words sooner came back to bite him in the scales because he felt a rumble in his stomach that crept up his throat, leading to a flaming burp which turned into a scroll from, of course, the princess.

Twilight gasped "Wow Spike! You must be taking lessons from Pinkie in sensing haven't you?" The scroll was covered in a purple aura, opened up and floated over to Twilight for her to read.

_"My dearest student Twilight Sparkle._

_I want you and the other elements of Harmony to go to the hospital and bring the "strange creature" to your home and speak with him. I believe you would be interested to meet somepony like him."_

_-Princess Celestia_

"The Princess wants us to meet up with that creature and bring him here to talk"

Spike raised any eye at this "But why would she want you to do that?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that directly Spike. But if the princess wants us to speak with him then we can only trust her judgment." She rolled the scroll up and put it with the others. "Come on Spike, we have somepony to meet."

X

"So your telling me that she wants us to meet talk to this thing? That's it?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"That's what she said. I'm a little worried about what exactly we're going to see." Twilight admitted. She and Spike had already gathered everyone (minus Applejack) and are already trotting down the halls towards Aster's room.

"Don't be nervous Twilight!" encouraged Pinkie "If the Princess says we can trust whatever this guy is we should give him a chance!"

Rarity threw in her two bits "Pinkie's right, darling! Besides," Rarity reached into a pack in her saddle to reveal part of some clothes similar to what he had on pryer to surgery. "I want to give him the new clothes I made. The clothes I saw near his bed were torn and I just HAD to make the poor dear something wearable!" She pushed them back into her pack.

When they arrived on his floor they saw nurses piled around his room, Twilight said "What is going on here?"

To simply explain it, nurse mares were piled around the entrance of his room. Like literally so many were in the way they blocked off the entrance. One of the mares popped out, and tried pushing back in but failed.

Fluttershy walked up to her and asked "Whats going on?" In her usual quiet tone.

"Its the creature! he woke up and, well..." she drifted off.

"What? What happened?" pushed Rainbow Dash. Three more nurses came out running racing down the hall with empty plates in bags on their backs.

"Hurry up! We need more!"

Alarmed at what was going on, Twilight moved the nurses out the way and rushed into the room to see...

"What...The..." came out of Dash's mouth.

In the room was Aster, sitting up in bed in his hospital gown, eating plate after plate of fruits, bowls of soups, and about seven other empty plates (without a single crumb left behind), and to make this weirder Pinkie Pie was ALREADY in the room eating whatever wasn't already being shoved down Aster's throat.

Of course the first thing Dash says is "What the-Pinkie, how did you get in here?" Pinkie answer was muffled with her mouthful of food. Knowing that's just how Pinkie rolls, they brushed off the fact she got into a blocked room.

Everyone walked up to him and started to introduce themselves First up is Twilight "Hello! My name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is my assistant." she pointed her hoof to Spike " Hiya! My names Spike local extraordinaire dragon."

He wasn't paying them any attention at all. He just kept on chowing without missing a beat.

Dash and Fluttershy went up to his face with angry looks (in Fluttershy's case, sad) "Hey whats your deal? We're talking to you here!" said Rainbow Dash. "Your being, um, a little somewhat rude..." chimed in Fluttershy. He **still** kept eating.

When they got a closer look at his face they saw his eyes were closed. Rainbow Dash waved a hoof in front of his face, and Fluttershy listened to his breathing and heard... Snoring.

He is eating while sleeping! He's sleep eating!

"How the- he's knocked out cold and chowing out like-like Pinkie!" Dash yelled, never seeing someone else sleep and eat. Dash however, was on the ground laughing her cute plot off, and she was joined by Spike. Twilight and Rarity face-hoofed, and Flutterrshy just stared with a disbelieving look on her face. She bravely went up to the sleeping mage, and shook him gently trying to wake him up.

Aster stopped moving in an instant, a shiny apple in his left and half a muffin in the other. He opened his eyes to see the cream colored mare beside him. He put the food down and rubbed the sleep out his eyes and yawned, covering his mouth. Every other Pony in the room stopped and just watched Aster, waiting to see what he will do next.

"Man I'm hungry..."

Everyone (minus the man himself and Pinkie) practiced the ancient anime art of face faulting onto the ground. Rainbow Dash flew right up to his face and said

"You just ate! How are you still hungry!? You ate like twelve plates of food!"

Aster turned to Dash and lifted a hand up to her. The other mane 6 were ready to fight if he intended to harm Dash. Dash had her mouth open, ready to bite the weird hoof coming her way. But what she didn't see coming was a feeling on her head.

*PAT*

He... Was petting her. Rainbow Dash. Getting her multi colored mane rubbed. By some weird creature. And it felt strangely... Good.

With a still half asleep smile, he continued rubbing her lush mane. It felt like a silky, smooth cloud, soft and warm and inviting.

"What a nice mane you have, pretty pony." He stopped and looked over to he rest of the 6 "Its very nice to meet the rest of you all. Ah you must be Twilight... Celestia told me about you."

Twilight was awestruck that this odd creature knew her name and Celestia's! She had thousands of questions building up by the second, begging to be answered as he continued.

"She said she wanted me to come over to your house to discuss a few things. Is that okay with you?"

At this point even Pinkie was left speechless. Twilight merely nodded with her mouth still hanging open. The first to speak was Rarity, who pulled out the new clothes she made for him, and lay them on the bed gently. "T-These are for you. Your old ones were tattered and these are fresh and new. I made these personally but I had to estimate your size and I've never done someone with your... Physique. I hope these are to your liking."

The Pants were made of a breathable black material that stopped at the top of his heel, The top of the waist was lined white and on the right side was an image of three blue/white diamonds sewed on. His shirt is beautiful scarlet red and went about 2inches past his waist, with the same diamonds on the left shoulder.

His blue eyes widened in joy at the new clothes in front of him. He smiled at Rarity and said "Thank you so much! I've never had clothes so cool like these before! I'll treasure these!"

He almost looked like a child opening presents on Christmas. The look on his face both surprised and warmed Rarity's heart at his appreciation.

"Why of course darling! I'm happy you like what I made you. I didn't want to you to just walk around in any old clothes! Those are made from some of my best material with some of the most careful stitching I've done since our outfits at a important party we went to! I am the element of generosity after all."

He smiled an hopped out of bed. But just as his feet touched the ground, he realized something important.

All he had on was his necklace and hair.

Before the covers went to far down, he grabbed it holding it close to his body,

"Ehhehe... Could you lovely mares step out for a second? I'm uhh... Embarrassed." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

A purple and green scaled little dragon with green slitted eyes went up to him with a angry look on his face.

"Hey! I'm a dragon and a guy!" Spike said with an annoyed look on his face.

Aster just stared at the baby dragon talking to him and looking pretty pissed off. He just stared until...

"HOLY CRAP A DRAGON!"

X

**A/N: Well he's certainly making some impressions isn't he? Well we're at the fifth chapter mark so I'm going to do a Q&A session called:**

**SPELL...OUT... YOUR... QUESTION!**

_***WOOHO!* *YEAH!* *SHOW US THAT SMEXY BUTT!***_

**Now now calm down everypony! OK let me explain this. Ask me a question in the reviews and I will try to answer it without spoiling anything.**

**QUESTION #1!**  
**From maddog: How does Celestia know what humans look like if they are not native to her dimension?**  
**Answer: This will be explained in the following chapter. But I'll leave you with this. Is Aster REALLY what he appears to be? Think about it. **

Aster: Well your certainly working hard on my story.  
**TDG**: Well of course! Your my character and I'd hate to leave you unfinished!  
Aster: That means a lot... Thanks man.  
**TDG: **Now appeal to your fans!  
Aster: ? *He tilts his head innocently*  
**TDG:...**  
Aster:...  
**TDG**: Take those clothes off! *I grab him and start pulling off his clothes*  
Aster: Get off me! Hey don't stretch my new shirt! Give me back my- Shit my pants! *Looks at you* Don't look! Jus- Wwwait what the fuck you going to do with that lotion and- is that a gimp suit?! Back the fuck off!

**TDG**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter now excuses me I must torment my creation. *Wearing a rape face I walk slowly over to the naked magic user with _**VERY**_ dirty intentions* You'll **love** what i have instore for you... **HeheheheheahahahaHAHAHAHAHA**!  
Aster:** Tasukete!**!


	6. Metting The 6

"Sorry!" I pleaded.

"Hump!" Spike replied with his snout in the air.

After my little episode of terror, getting the shit (almost literally) scared out of me, getting dressed and signing out of the hospital I tried to tell Spike I was sorry. Oh yeah, I learned his name was Spike along with the rest of the colorful, as I've learned to say, ponies.

"So your name is Aster?" Twilight asked. She was levitating a quill pen and writing down my answers to some of the thousands of questions shes come up with.

I stopped asking Spike for forgiveness for a second and replied "Yep! Aster Magus!".

"And your a... Human, right?

"Yeah, but can we hold off on the questions until we're at your home. Celestia said she wanted me to talk to you all in private." I picked Spike up just admiring him. Flipping him around, upside down, just whatever way I could imagine.

"Hey put me down!" He was squirming in my hands and to be honest I found it funny and kinda cute. I was still holding him on his side until he bit my hand. Taking the hint I put him down.

"Sorry Spike. Its just the first time I've seen a dragon and you look so cool! I couldn't help myself." I rubbed the visible bit mark on my hand while I had a big smile on my face.

"You... Think I'm cool?" He asked. He looked at me with one open eye with his arms crossed at me but he instead of giving me the stink eye he looked curious.

"Of course! Dragons are bada-I mean awesome! Fangs, claws, scales and cool tails! Plus breathing fire? Come on you can't ignore that!"

A grin grew on his face as I kept listing off various reason dragons are cool. By the time I got to why they can kick total ass he was laughing.

"Haha! Wow! Glad to see their are others who see how awesome dragons are besides me!" He got a bit closer to me as we walked down the road.

I noticed that as we walked I was getting quite a few stares from the locals  
'I really wish they would stop staring. Hell I can't really blame them with a creature like me walking around.

Thankfully we finally made it to the Library, a giant healthy looking hollowed out tree with windows comming out all over and a nice looking door. I was about to push open the door but it was enveloped in a purple aura and opened. I turned around to ask what was going on but it was then I noticed Twilight's horn was glowing. I was about to ask her a question but I had a uhh...How to put it nicely...

It was a Fuck you moment.

_-Definition: A moment in which fate decides to be the __**WORST**__ kind of bitch and just decides to screw you over._

I tripped over the entrance and fell face first onto the smooth hard oak floor and ended up bending my back to the point where my feet where right beside my head.

Ohh it didn't end there!

The momentum made me continue forward, putting me back on my feet and I ended up headbutting a group of books. Finally I fell back and slammed into the floor with a bloody nose. Somehow managing to keep all my teeth. "Owwwww..."

"Oh my goodness!" went the yellow Pegasus with a shocked and horrified look on her face. She along with everyone else came to me.

"Are you OK?!" said Rainbow Dash.  
Applejack slid her head under my arm and helped me sit up."That was a nasty fall, sugarcube! Can you stand up?  
"Come here and let me get that."

The Rarity pulled a rag out of her bag and wiped the blood off my nose and upper lip. There! All cleaned up." She gave me a gentle smile "and you can keep that. Ohh, but its not your present. I'll make you something much better then that."

I didn't try to move not out of pain but... Surprise.

"Uhhh... Thank you. I-I'm ok though. Its just a little bit of blood." I tried to assure.

Twilight moved closer to my face, a look on concern on her face. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"!"

'Are you sure it doesn't hurt...'

I clenched my fist. Hard. So hard my knuckles turned white.I could feel myself biting my lip so hard I could taste blood. I put a hand on one of the shelves and managed to pull myself up back to my feet.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine." I stated. My tone was completely different. It sounded cold and stale. like everything was taken away leaving a shallow empty husk. My eyes dulled down

* * *

_'I'm surprised your still living.'_ A voice echoed in my mind.

_'Maybe this will do the trick'_

_'You have so much blood you evil sin... I guess I just have to keep cutting!'_

* * *

"Aster?"

My eyes snapped back to their original vibrant soulful blue.

"Are you ok? You looked... Different suddenly." Spike asked.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. I was just remembering something."

Twilight spoke up "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no Twilight! You didn't do anything wrong. Just something you said reminded me of something. Just forget, its nothing."

I walked over to the center of the room and sat down still holding the napkin Rarity gave me to my nose.

"Alright ladies what questions do you have for me?"

For the next couple of hours it was mostly me answering some questions they had and me asking my own questions.

Rainbowdash seemed really interested in the kinds of sports and physical activities we played. I told her we mostly have sports and the like but half of them are fixed and aren't really about skill. We do have some martial arts and I even know a few so maybe I could teach her. She practically squealed but quickly covered it up. She's pretty cool girl...Mare. Whatever.

Fluttershy was really quite and, obviously, shy. But when I mentioned the kinds of animals I've seen she perked up and we really started getting into a discussion of all the different various animals and their relatives. Before I knew it we got into a discussion into how birds changed from lizards to what they are now. Spike found it REALLY weird that him and Owlowiscious could actually be distant relatives. I commended her knowledge of animals and even pet her incredibly soft pink mane. She blushed but didn't push me away.

Rarity is a complete Diva of fashion! The many fashion related questions she asked me hurt my brain so bad and I tried to answer her as best to my abilities. All the years of running actually helped me learn about fashion from all over the world so I told her what I know. She looked DEEPLY fascinated from my descriptions and even went as far as to pay me for my otherworldly fashion advice. And from the way she treated me earlier, I can tell me and her are gonna be great friends.

Twilight asked me a few things about my world like its educational system, hierarchy,etc. I only told her that I'd talk more about my world when we go to meet Celestia. She gave a disgruntled look and I gave her a sheepish (damn you animal puns...) smile back promising to go into deep detail.

Applejack compared to the others was much more down to eart-(fuck you word play!)-Equestria! God damn I need to get use to saying that. Wait, do I need to say Celestia instead? FUCK...!

...

Ahem! Anyway she was much calmer about the way she asked her questions. She was curious about the food we eat and how we work. The second I said most humans eat meat the girls gave me a disgusted look but I quickly told them I don't eat meat like them. I eat mostly vegetables and fruits with the occasional chicken here and there. I also told her many people usually worked in companies but their are pe-Ponies(grrrrr...) that worked with their han-HOOVES! everyday. I told her I've worked with my hands plenty of times and, even though I look thin, I'm pretty strong. She gave me a friendly jab into my shoulder and laughed. she told me she'd put my words to the chest and have me work on her farm.

OH MY GOD PINKIE.

"Whatsyourfavoritecandywhensyourbirthdayhowmanytim escandoaspellinsevensecondswhenisyourbirthdaycommi ngupwhtasyourfavoritekindofsweetsdoyouenjoythemost ?!"

she took a deep breath and finished with "And do you like parties?"

It took me a minute to understand what she said but I finally answered. "I haven't been to many parties but I'd like to party with you." I gave her a smile. Before I realized what happened she grabbed me and gave me a hug that would put a bears to shame. I was surprised but it felt...Nice. I ended up hugging her back. She felt so warm and her mane smelled incredibly sweet. I didn't even realize that I was squeezing back just slightly harder.

She pulled away from me and I don't know why but I felt really empty when she did.

"I'm really happy you like pa-" Pinkie paused mid-sentence and her smile faded into a saddening frown.

"Whats wrong Pinkie?" I turned to everyone else and they all gave me the same look.

I felt something slide down my cheeks and when I moved my hand to touch it my hand felt wet.

I was crying.

I tried wiping them away but the tears just kept coming. I didn't feel upset or anything, but they didn't stop.

"I-I'm sorry eveyo-everypony. I don't know why I did that. I'm fine though, really." I tried to assure after the tears finally cooled down.

"Don't lie!" Pinkie yelled at me. Just hearing her sweet voice turn angry not only surprised me but kinda scared me. "Tell us whats bothering you. Were friends aren't we?" She gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes.

Her words felt so alien to me. I can't even remember the last time someone called me their friend and they-

'No! All that happened in that world not here. All that's in the past now...'

I cleaned the tears off my face and nodded to pinkie. "Yeah... We're friends Pinkie Pie." I turned to everyone else and was able to muster up a smile "All of us."

They all had a relived look.

"Good I didn't plan on working on my Karate on a crybaby."

"!"

"Rainbow! You should be mor-"

"Who are you calling a crybaby blue butt?!" I called out to her.

"You and so what if my butts blue?!" She yelled back as she got right up to my face. Or faces were shoved right up close to each other as we had our stare down showdown. I let out a heavy sigh and just let it go. I'm glad she did that it really lightened the mood.

"There are still a few things I can't tell you all just yet but I can at least show you one thing about myself."

I pulled off my chain and held it up so eveypony could see it.

"Whats that?" questioned Twilight.

I only grinned.

A faint silver glow was coming from it and it slowly formed into a bright ball of energy. I held my hand out and it landed int the center of my palm. the ball expanded to the point where it covered my entire hand and when it reached its max the light faded and in its place was Rayne sleeping happily. She looks so peaceful I didn't want to desturbed her.

YEAH RIGHT!

I got real close to her ear and whistled!

"BWWAAAAAAAAAA!" she snapped into the air, buzzing around like a mosquito drunk from the blood of a sugar addict. Her big green eyes were as wide as dinner plates. As fast as it all happened it ended the second when she slammed into my chest and fell back into the palm of my hand.

"Hahahahaha!Hohoho! Man that never gets old!" I chortled. Rayne by this time already composed herself and was giving me a glare that would make a veteran PCP officer cry. She grabbed me by the collar of my new shirt and shook me. I just kept laughing.

"Hey before you try and strangle me next say hello to our new friends." I motioned to our on lookers who looked on in amazement at my little fairy friend.

In no time she was swarmed around by all the multicolored ponies. The look on her face went from being surprised to gleeful excitement. Seeing that adorable smile on her face helped me calm the troubles in my heart.

The past is the past and it'll stay that way.

**Chapter END**

**A/N: I know I know. I've been gone for so long. I'd like to say thank you everyone for reading my story and keeping up with me and to continue with me as I keep up my work.**  
**What? You though I was going to stop? Fuck no! I said I'm gonna finish all my works and I meant it.**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to the following: Poketurn88 for being my first reviewer, maddog for asking the first question of my story and a very special thanks to Solrac III for the helpful reviews. I really appreciate the help and again thank you.**

**Aster: Yeah folks, he may be an ass muncher be he's true to his word. **

**Still pissed at me eh?**

**Aster: You slipped me into a gimp suite. Piss off.**

**Aww come on! I didn't do anything to bad right?**

**Aster: I'm gonna turn you into a real grimoire and read you like a book. Try and learn what the fuck is wrong with you.  
**

**Ohhh! I'm scared. Anyway keep in touch and watch out for me and my stories!**


End file.
